


In Another Life

by RePetra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, rivetra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RePetra/pseuds/RePetra
Summary: Levi. A young man working at in a small tea shop that he opened on his own . Its. It very big, bit very popular but he's okay with that. It's very peaceful. The customers the goes there loves the tea and returns almost every day. But one feat it gets too stressful, he can't take care of the store on his own. He needs someone to help him.Rivetra reunion modern AU.





	1. Dreams

He's been having the same dream lately. He didn't even know why or where they came from.   
Captain.  
Her voice. He recognized it so well. But why?   
Levi....  
There it is. Her voice again.   
Levi.  
He was running closer to her. He could hear her voice get closer. Almost. There.   
"Levi!"  
His eyes opened as he returned to reality. He was on his couch with Hange leaning over him. He's living in a really small apartment. A kitchen, a bathroom and a living room. He didn't even have enough space for a bed so he slept on his couch. Although never complained. Sleeping wasn't really his thing, and when he actually slept , it was on the couch.   
"Levi. Finally you're awake." Hange sighed. "It's almost 11 am. I've been taking care of your god damn tea shop the whole morning. And my tea-making sucks so don't blame me if you loose any customers."   
"Fucking shit." He quickly got off the couch and undressed. There's no way that he's going to wear yesterday's dirty clothes. Fucking disgusting. Hange have been his childhood friend, they've seen him naked before. There was no awkwardness between them. They tossed him a shirt and he put it on as he muttered, "thanks."  
He never overslept. Why did it happen now? Was it because of the dreams? Was it because of her? He put in a grey t-shirt, black pants and black shoes.   
"Maybe you should hire someone?" Hange suggested. "You seem exhausted by all this work. And I kinda need a job."   
"If I'm gonna hire someone, I'll hire someone that doesn't make people poisoned by the tea." Levi mumbled as he put his belt on. "And I'm fine on my own."  
"No you're not. Running a whole tea shop on your own is too much for you. You over slept. YOU overslept. Levi you never sleep and now you overslept. There's definitely something wrong. "  
"I said. I'm fucking fine, shitty glasses." He muttered and walked downstairs. He was living over his tea shop and when he got downstairs he walked right into a huge mess. The floor was a mess, the tables was a mess and there was so many people at the counted they either wanted to complain about the shitty tea or the shitty place.   
"God damn it Hange..." Levi cured under his breath as he walked up to the counter.   
"My tea taste like shit!"  
"This is not even tea."   
"I want my money back."  
"Can I have some real tea."  
So many complains. So little time.   
After they all left and the store was back to its peaceful, normal, cleaned self he took a moment to think about what Hange said earlier. They were right. He needed help in the shop. But he needed someone that was qualified. He didn't have enough time for interviews although so he grabbed a pen and paper.   
Now hiring.  
He taped the sign onto the door before returning back to behind the counter. A few hours of cleaning passed and he was just about to close when the door to the shop opened. A short person stepped into the shop with a hoodie that covered the face. The person pulled the hoodie down revealing itself to be a girl. A short girl with strawberry blonde hair, hazel eyes. She gave him a bright smile.

"Hi! I saw that you were hiring."


	2. Tea

"Yeah. We're hiring. Well technically I'm hiring. I'm the only one who works here." Levi said as he studied the young woman's appearance. She was slightly shorter than him, that's good. He didn't need another person to tease him about his height. She seemed friendly. Her hazel eyes sparkled and he got a feeling that it wasn't the first time he'd seen those eyes. Her cheeks had a slight pink color. A pretty girl. Could possibly become a model, he thought.

"Great! Do you need a interview?" She walked towards the counter. She was wearing a black hoodie and a pair of jeans. How could she dress like that? It's was god damn 32 degrees Celsius outside. Tch. Crazy woman.   
"Not really. I just need to see how good you are at making tea." He murmured.   
"Alright. Uhm. Right now?" She asked.  
"Yeah. I'm just about to close so you can show me what you got." He crossed his arms and sat down on a chair. "Go ahead. Make me a cup of black tea."  
"Oh okay. What type?" She asked.   
"Surprise me." He smirked slightly. Not a chance that she could surprise him. He knew every possible tea flavor that he got in his store. Every single one.   
She reached up to grab a box with tea. He watched every single movement she made. He then noticed a ring on her hand. Married. Her husband must be lucky, he thought. She's got the look. She seems smart and nice too. What more could you possibly ask for? She probably had the biggest fairy tale wedding. A long beautiful white dress. And her husband. He's probably tall, rich, handsome. They're probably thinking about kids already, two of them. A boy, and a girl. The prefect family. He hated it. He was never going to be one of them. One of the prefect people. He was poor, grew up in a junk. He was an accident, his mum was a slut. She sold her body to different men. Tch, disgusting. One day she was unlucky and got pregnant and that's how Levi got born. She soon died by sickness. No one really told Levi what it was but he was sure that it was one of those disgusting diseases that came from one of those disgusting old men that was her customers. His uncle, Kenny, then raised him. It was not a good way of raising a kid but it worked. He taught him how to use a gun, how to threaten people, yeah, how to be a criminal. He then dumped Levi on the street when he was a teen. To be honest, he didn't really mind that. He met two new friends that he lived with. They stole things for a living. They were criminals, just what Kenny raised him to be. But those days are over. Levi was poor, he didn't live in a huge house and he didn't have a wife, but he was okay with that. He had his tea shop and it was working well for him.

"Here you go." She placed a cup of tea down on the table in front of him. He hadn't noticed that he'd dreamed away about his past "I hope you enjoy."  
She was already done? Hm. Well that's one point. Her took the cup by holding it by the top. She didn't question his way of holding the cup either. Well... that's another point for her. He placed the cup to his lips and took a small sip, and his eyes widened in surprise. It was...

Delicious.

How? How could she make a better tea than himself? He's been working here for almost seven years now and she just walked in and was so much better than him? How is that even possible?   
He didn't even notice that he was staring at the girl.   
"Is it really that bad?" Was she joking? Bad? It was fantastic! "I failed, didn't I?" She got really anxious, he could see that on her face, and hear it in her voice. Her voice started shaking and so did her hands.   
"Oi. Calm down." He placed the cup down and grabbed her hand. Her warm hazel eyes met his cold , icy ones. He didn't really know what was making her so upset and anxious. Did she really want this job so badly?   
The room went silent. The only thing that could be heard was the cars driving by outside, but still. It felt like the world had stopped. Right there, when he grabbed her hand. It felt like one more piece filled a empty hole in his life. Both of them just looked into each other eyes for a long moment before she pulled her hand away. Right. She was a married woman. A married woman was not allowed to hold another mans hand, look into his eyes and feel like the world just stopped for them.

Levi cleared his throat. "It was good. Actually. It was the best tea I've ever had."  
She was shocked. Her mouth opened as she stared at him.   
"Really?" She smiled widely. "That you..." she stopped to get a name.   
"Levi." He said with a small sigh.   
Levi.  
"Levi."  
That's when it hit him.

Her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfic i started around a year ago. It was posted on my wattpad and i decided to publish it here as well.  
> The writing is bad but it gets better!


	3. Petra

Her voice. It the voice. The voice from his dreams. She, she's the girl from his dream. Why? Who? Who is she? He was even more shocked now. Why does it feel like this wasn't the first time he'd met her.   
"Oh! My name is Petra by the way!" She held out her hand. The one that he had grabbed and held a few seconds ago. He took it and shook it slightly. "Nice or meet you Petra. The job is yours. "  
"W-what?! Really?!" She smiled even wider.  
"Like I said." He looked at her with the same bored expression.   
"Thank you!" Within a second she was hugging him. He was shocked, he wasn't expecting that. She pulled away from the hug and he cleared his throat. A awkward silence broke out between them. It lasted for a while before Levi decided to say something.   
"The shop is opening eight in the morning. Be here one hour before that. Don't be late."   
"Alright. I won't." She smiled before bowing. "Thank you so much Levi."   
"No problem I guess. I'm gonna close the shop now. So see you tomorrow."   
And after that, Petra walked to the door. They said goodbye one more time before she left. He closed the door behind her and locked it before turning the sign at the door so that the "closed" side faced the door. The store was perfectly clean. Every machine was turned off. Everything was done for today. He looked at the clock on the wall next to the stairs that went up to his apartment. 10.30 pm. 30 minutes. That's what it took for the girl to get a new job. That's what it took for him to get an employee at this place. He sighed in relief and turned the lights off before heading upstairs.

He walked into his kitchen and opened the fridge. A lettuce, cucumber, tomatoes, onion. That's enough ingredients for a simple salad. He took them all and put them on the kitchen bench. He started chopping the vegetables with a knife and every now and then his mind traveled back to Petra. Wondering where he'd seen her before.

Here's your morning tea sir.  
I've cleaned the whole first floor sir.   
Sir, I'll stay by your side forever

Her voice was soft and caring. She was kind and beautiful, loyal and strong.   
How did he know these things? Why? He'd never talked to her before. It started to scare him. He was dreaming about her. Both day and night. Something was different wrong.

He finished making his salad and walked over to the small table. He started eating while thinking where he possibly could have seen her before. Could she be a customer that just happened to need a job? No. Then he would have recognized her even more. He gave up, finished eating his salad and went to sit down on the couch. He wasn't going to figure it out today. But he could ask her tomorrow.   
Before he knew it, he'd fallen asleep in his sitting position.

"Captain, wake up." He heard her voice and could feel her small soft hands shaking his body gently.   
"Sir, it's almost noon and you're still sleeping." She chuckled. Her chuckles... He loved them.   
"Come on captain. Wake up or else we won't get the cleaning done in time."

He opened his eyes. He was in his apartment. He dreamed about her again. Why? Tch, this was so frustrating. The dreams, they felt so real. Even though he couldn't see anything in hues dreams it still felt like reality. How? And why her?   
He glanced over at the clock on the wall.   
Shit!   
He'd overslept again. Throwing his clothes off himself he ran to his drawer. Shit, shit, shit! He grabbed a new clean grey t-shirt and black jeans and put them on as quickly as possible before rushing downstairs, expecting a huge mess just like yesterday with Hange behind the counter. Instead, he got met by a calm shop with happy, calm, relaxing customers. Everything was clean as well.   
The fuck?  
He then saw her. Petra. She was standing behind the counter wearing the same hoodie as yesterday. She smiled and took orders from the customers.   
He was so confused. How the fuck did she get in? He wasn't complaining. The store was like it usual self even if he overslept.   
"Oh you're awake!" Petra looked over at him. She exudes herself to the customer that was going to order and walked over to him.  
"You overslept. I was waiting outside on you but you never came. But you're friend Hange showed up. They got the key and unlocked the door and I started working. I hope that was alright."

Well that explains how she got in. "No, it definitely alright. I was just shocked. Didn't expect this." He shrugged a bit. "But I think you should change clothes. A grey t-shirt like me would be great. A hoodie doesn't really fit in here. You can borrow one of mine."   
Her smile faded. She looked down and started to pull the sleeves of her hoodie down over her hands. Her aura started to feel anxious again. "I-I don't know... don't you have like a long sleeved grey shirt?..." she asked. Her voice was low, like she was almost whispering. It was like she was trying to make her so small as possible so no one could notice her.   
"No. it'll only get filthy when you clean the tables. " her raised a eyebrow at her actions. Why did she suddenly change. He looked down at her hands that was pulling her sleeves. She was definitely hiding something. Possibly a tattoo. But there was no way that he's gonna let her run around with a hoodie in his store just because of a tattoo.   
"Here. Follow me." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him upstairs. He walked through his apartment to his drawer. He opened it and took out a grey t-shirt.  
"Here. Try it on." He said like it was more like an order than a suggestion.   
She shook her head and looked down. Her presence was anxious, scared. No. Terrified. She was terrified. "I-I don't... want to..."  
"Oi. What's wrong?" He frowned. "It's just a t-shirt."  
She exhaled before slowly taking her hoodie off. That when he realized why she didn't want to take it off. His eyes widened as he stared at the horror in front of him. Wound and bruises covered her body. She had a huge one in the right side of her body. Her collarbone, her shoulders her hips, her waist. It was all covered in wound and bruises. Her arms were covered in cuts. And that's when he realized.

She wasn't one of those perfect people.


	4. Break free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick A/N before this chapter. Two things. 1. This could be triggering for some people. warning. This chapter will contain self harm, rape-Ish and abuse. If you get easily triggered by this please don't read this chapter. Or not this fanfic in general. Of course I want you to stay but I don't want you to feel bad by reading.   
> 2, please share this fanfic with other rivetra shippers. I want everyone in the rivetra fandom to know that I'm a active rivetra writer. Thank you! Enjoy this chapter.

She wasn't perfect. She wasn't one of those perfect people. She was far away from them. And she stood there in only her tank top in front of her new boss that she'd just met, showing off her wounded upper body. He was going to find out sooner or later.   
This was embarrassing. Why did she just show it off? She had no idea. But it was too late now. He'd seen everything. He was staring at it right there at the moment. Biting her lip, she held back her tears.   
"Petra..." She could hear his voice whisper under his breath. "W-what it this?" He took a step closer. No, don't come closer, she begged. He reached out a hand to touch the wound on her right side and she hissed out in pain. He quickly put his hand back and apologized.   
"I don't know what to say..." he sighed. "What is this..."  
She opened her mouth to say something, but when she did she broke down in tears. Her legs felt weak as she buried her face into her hands. Tears streamed down her cheeks before falling to the floor. How embarrassing. She was standing in front of a stranger, bawling her eyes out. Suddenly her breath hitched as she felt his arms wrap around her. He pulled her body close to his. He was hugging her. His actions only made her cry even more. She wrapped her arms around him as she cried into his shoulder. She could feel his body close to hers. He was strong. Very strong. He was hugging her tight, like they've known each other for a eternity. It actually felt like it. She knew him well. She had no idea how. She just did. It was creepy. He was strong. Both physically and mentally. He cared about everyone, even though he didn't show it. How could she possibly know all these things? She didn't know. To be honest , she didn't want to know how either.

He pulled away from the hug and looked deep into her eyes. That made her heart beat way faster than before. His eyes were ice cold , but still so warm and beautiful. His hands held onto her shoulders.   
"What is this?" He finally asked.   
Her wounds , she didn't knew where to start.   
"Can we sit down if we're gonna talk about it?.." her voice was shaky. So was her body.   
He nodded and they went over to a table to sit down. Petra started explaining.

"It all started three years ago. I when I met my husband. I've been living a happy life. Sure I was very poor but it wasn't a miserable life. Then I met him. He was smart kind, strong, handsome. He was perfect. His name is Daniel. And he actually notice me. A perfect guy like him actually notice me. Me. If all girls he asked me out. We had so much fun and our relationship got stronger and stronger. Then he proposed. And I said yes. I was so so happy... I thought he was the right one. And he was, for a while. We had a beautiful wedding, and everyone was there. Mum and dad. My closest friends. It was perfect. And then the honey moon. Oh it was beautiful. We lived on the beach in a small luxury hotel. Oh the nights was fantastic...." She kept on talking and couldn't help but smile faintly. Levi, he sat there and listened closely. But then her smiled fainted away. "But after that... When we got home... He started to act different. He was less interested in me, in our relationship. He went to work, got home, drank, fucked me and went to sleep. Every day for two week. No love. Not even in the sex. It felt like he was using me. Just for ... sex. It was awful. But he was drunk... So every time I told him to stop he hit me... I begged him, I cried, I tried to run away but he wouldn't stop..."

She was now crying again. Tears streamed down her face. Memories came back. The feelings she felt, the words he said, the cries she made. It all echoed in her head. The pain.   
Suddenly she felt a familiar warmth around her hands. She looked at them and noticed that Levis hands were wrapped around hers. Her eyes then met his and she could see the rage burning inside him. Like flames of a burning forest that could not be tamed, the waves of the ocean during the storm.   
"Did he do anything more to you?" He asked. She could hear on his voice that he was holding the rage back.   
"Well he continued doing that for weeks. Then when he wanted to do it without protection, I said that I wanted a divorce. He got so mad. He raged. Screamed and yelled that I was his and I could never escape from him. He literally locked me in the house for three days. I-i couldn't get out..."  
"Why didn't you call the police? He raped you, abused you and now locked you in for three days." Levi asked.   
"Because he's still my husband. I guess I'm waiting, hoping that he'll come back. The husband that I married. Not the drinking rapist..." Petra looked down. She was scared. "I needed this job to get a reason to leave the house."  
"Petra. He's gone. He won't come back. If he's like that he's not going to change. I'm sorry to break it to you but you have to escape. Call the cobs. You can stay at my place during the investigation." Levi squeezed her hand in attempt to comfort her.   
Her heart started to beat faster. She haven't told anyone about this. Not even her closest friends. And it felt so good now when she'd talked about it. It felt like she'd taken off a backpack filled with stones and rocks.   
She nodded slowly then hugged him tight. He rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder.

She was going to break free.


	5. it starts

Levi had left Petra to sit upstairs. He'd made her a cup of tea and wrapped a blanket around her. She would wait up there and calm down as Levi continued working. He was worried about her. Her arms were filled with cuts and he knew that it wasn't her husband that hade made those. She didn't deserve this pain. No one did. Her story really shocked him. He couldn't believe that something like that actually happened. It pissed him off. She was a young beautiful woman. Why would any person want to treat her that way? Tch. Disgusting.

After a stressful day he found herself done. He closed the shop, made sure that everything was clean and turned the light off. His usual routine with other words. Every day he did the same thing and he never really realized it. He woke up in the morning, opened the shop, worked the whole day, closed the shop , went upstairs to his apartment and probably falling asleep minutes after. Nothing really happened since the accident years ago and since he stopped being a thug. Until now. Now he keeps a stranger upstairs in HIS apartment, hiding her from her abusive husband. He did something for once. His thug days were over. He was a good guy now.

He then walked upstairs. The staircase was making cracking sounds for every step he took. It done that for years, and Levi did give a fine fuck about it. But then the sound stopped. He'd stopped walking. He just stood there in shock and stared at her. She was sitting there on his kitchen floor. Her rosy cheeks were at of tears, her hazel eyes were now puffy and red. Her soft, small hands was holding a sharp knife. She held it pointing at her throat. She had her eyes shut and whispered somethings Levi couldn't really hear.   
She was just about to stab herself when-  
"Petra!" Levi quickly rushed towards her and snatched the knife away from her. She had a small red spot on her neck from where the knife was placed.   
"Petra Ral! What the actual fuck where you thinking?!" He yelled at her.   
"I don't kno- wait how do you know my last name?" She asked. He frowned. How did he actually know her last name? Well it doesn't matter now.  
"I don't know, I don't care." He threw the knife to the other side of the room. "Why?!"  
"I don't know! I can't deal with it anymore! I'm so disgusted with myself!" She cried. Her hands were shaking so was the rest of her body. He didn't know what to do. He somehow really cared about her. It felt like they had a deeper history. A deeper connection.   
In his whole life he'd never been put up in this situation. A girl, suicidal in his apparent, escaping from a abusive rapist the she calls her husband. He knew that it wasn't about hiding her anymore. It was about keeping her alive. He needed to save her life.

"Petra." He sighed. "This is not the right way out of this shit. You'll get out of this. I'll help you. But you'll need to let me help you. Alright?"  
She wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her hoodie as she nodded.   
"Okay. Do you let me help you?" He asked once more.   
She stopped and thought for a moment before nodding again.   
"Good, now lets go and get you cleaned. " he got up and held his hand out. She slowly grabbed it and he could feel how weak her grip was. He pulled her up on her feet and made sure that she was really balanced and ready to stand before he let go. Her head was turned ldown hit her bags over her face. He could still se the small tears falling down from her cheeks onto the floor. The worst part is that he had no idea how to comfort her. He felt useless, all he could do was keep her here. It was something, right?   
He walked with her into his bathroom and sat her down on the toilet seat. She still hadn't moved or made a single sound.   
"Oi either you undress yourself or I'll do it." He tried to look at her eyes but it was impossible. Her head was still turned down with her hair falling over her face. Her hair was dirty. How long was it since this woman took a shower? Tch. If she's gonna stay here she'll have to at least take a bath.  
She didn't move so he decided that he was going to undress her. Of course he'd seen a naked woman before so it didn't really mind, he thought. He grabbed the edge of her hoodie.  
"Alright. Hands up." He said as he started to pull her hoodie up. She raised her arms so it would be easy for him to just slide it off.  
"Do you want me to continue?" He asked and she shook her head. He knew that she probably was very sensitive with guys undressing her so he walked over to the bathtub and started to fill it with warm water. He sat there and watched the bathtub get filled with water. A small steam come from the water as it poured down into the tub. Behind him, he could hear her clothes fall to the floor and he knew that she was naked.   
A part of him wanted to look but the rest screamed at him to not. This lot woman had already been through too much. She wouldn't need another perv in her life.

When the bathtub was filled with steamy hot water. He turned around to look at her. She was still sitting on the toilet seat but now she was naked. Her head was turned down with her hair falling down over her face, just like before.   
Damn. She was beautiful. Her body was perfect. If you only ignored the wounds and bruises she would be perfectly perfect. Her waist, her hips, her breasts. It was all perfect. Damn, he couldn't believe what sick person would hurt such a thing. He caught himself staring at the girl and quickly snapped out of it.   
"Let get you into the tub." He said and held his hand out for her. Her hand carefully reached out for his. He grabbed hers and pulled her up onto her feet , she leaned against his strong, balanced body to remain on her two feet. He looked at her beautiful body pressed against him. Her hand held his shirt in a tight grip as her face was pressed against his shoulder. She was warm. He carefully started to walk towards the bathtub with her following him. One foot at the time she stepped into the hot water before slowly sitting down. The steaming water surrounded her wounded body. A slight hiss escaped her mouth since the water was really warm.   
"Is it too warm?" Levi asked. She only shook her head.   
"No it's fine."   
He nodded then grabbed the shower head and started to was her hair. He grabbed the shampoo and started to carefully massage it into her dirty hair. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She seemed comfortable and peaceful, she looked like she was enjoying him taking care of her and for some weird reason he enjoyed this too. It felt like it wasn't the first time he'd done it, but he'd never been washing a naked woman's hair in his bathtub. He never thought he would.   
He washed the bubbles of the shampoo out of her silky hair while brushing it with his fingers carefully. He was very gentle, he didn't want to hurt her in anyway.   
Her eyes opened and met his. Everything stopped. They just looked into each other's eyes. Time stood still. It was only about them now. The whole universe just stopped for them.   
Before he could notice the both leaned in, closer and closer to each other. His cold hand cupped her cheek as their lips met into a soft, gentle kiss.   
Time had just stopped for them.


	6. Papperwork

A knock was hear on his office door. His desk was filled with paperwork that he was too pissed of to do. The brats had been annoying him all day, not on purpose but still. He was really pissed. He glanced up at the door.   
"Who is it?" He asked.   
"It's me sir." Petra's voice.   
"Come in Ral." She did was she was told. She always did that. He liked that about her. He didn't need to raise his voice, or in worse case scenario punch someone in the face to get her to listen. He liked her a lot. She was cute, caring, kind. He's noticed that his feelings towards her had strangely evolved into stronger ones.   
"I got you a cup of tea, sir. You didn't seem to be so happy this morning so I just thou--"   
"Thank you Petra." He cut her off. "You can place it on the desk."  
She nodded with a smile and walked over to the desk. Her soft hand placed the cup down on his desk.   
"Any plans for today, sir?" She asked.   
"Not for you. I need to do this paper work. That's all." He murdered. "Probably going to take the whole day."  
"Mind some company?" Petra usually sat next to Levi while he was doing his paperwork. Her presence made him feel more calm and less pissed off.   
"Not at all. Go ahead. Take a seat."   
She sat down on the chair next to him and he started to do the paperwork. Petra have been beside him for many years. So many years. So as the rest of the squad. But she's been close to him, helping him, supporting him, but mostly believed in him. She made him stronger. Before he had no reason to fight. All the one he cared about died and he still got left alone. Now Petra was there. He wanted to hold her, protect her. But all he could do was fight for her. Fight for her soft smile. Fight for her hazel eyes. Fight for her.   
He got caught glancing at the female soldier and she giggled a bit. What was so fucking funny? He decided to ignore her giggle and continue with the paperwork. She just sat and watched next to him, humming on a melody. He didn't mind it. Of what he'd heard, she's a pretty good singer. It also made him relaxed, and he worked faster. It felt nice to have her around.   
After a couple of minutes her humming died out and silence filled the room. He turned his head to see that Petra was looking at him. Her cheeks was red. He didn't know why until he realized that he had grabbed her hand without even noticing it. He looked at his hand that was holding hers. Hers was warm, soft, small. He had no idea when or why he grabbed her hand. And why he didn't pull away. Or that she pulled away. He looked up at her and their eyes met. They just looked into each other's eyes. Felt like they just looked into each other's eyes for a eternity. But then she started to lean in. He didn't complain, he just moved his other hand to cup had cheek as he leaned in as well. He'd never kissed anyone. He wasn't experienced at all. But he'd seen all those lovesick boys kiss their women in town when he'd been patrolling. He'd never been kissed before, no one had the guts to.   
Her eyes closed and their lips bet into a soft, lovingly kiss. He closed his eyes as well as a strange feeling ran through his body. It was warm. He'd never felt this before. It caused him deepened the kiss. He titled his head as he pulled her closer to him. Damn it. He cursed in his head. The thought of getting caught only made him excited.   
Before he knew it, she was sitting on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck.   
They both pulled away to get air. She was beautiful. Blushing, panting. Beautiful.   
"Captain..." she finally managed to get out of herself.   
"It's Levi. When we're in private." Levi corrected her.   
"Levi." She repeated. "Levi I love you."  
"Petra I..." he couldn't say it. Of course he loved her. He just couldn't say it. Why couldn't he just say the three words. " Petra, I-I..."  
Before he could say anything her lips crashed onto his again.   
"It's okay. I know." She smiled.

She knew he loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay hi guys. If it wasn't obvious this chapter is about their past. And the reason why this chapter is shorter than the other ones is because I might write some smut in the next chapter and I want people be able to skip the smut and it won't affect the story.   
> Thank you so much for reading! Please share the story, vote and leave a comment on what you think. And if you see any typist please correct them because I don't have the time to. Just leave a comment there. Thank you for supporting me. Love you all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! NSFW!  
> Also this is my first time writing smut dont judge

Before he knew it, the had moved from his desk to hip bed. Not even breaking the kiss. He laid her down on the soft sheets and crawled on top of her. He kissed her cheek, her jaw and down her throat. She let out sounds that only made him excited to try this new thing. Yes. They both were virgins but he couldn't be more happy to loose his with Petra.   
He kissed, sucked and nipped on the soft warm skin of her neck.   
Oh her noises. Her sweet, sweet noises. He hadn't even started. He looked at the small hickeys on her neck with a proud smirk on his face before he started to take off her harness. He started with the belt that was over her chest then continued with the rest.  
Within a minute their harnesses were on the floor. He'd clean it up later, now he was just focused on Petra. Their lips met again into a passionate kiss filled with lust. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. She opened her mouth for him and he took the chance and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced around each other's. she tasted so sweet. Gosh. He needed her now. He kissed her cheek, then her jaw, then down her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him more space to work at. He nipped and sucked at her soft skin again. It felt so good.   
"P-please..." he could hear Petra cry out. They both wanted to move forwards. They both hadn't done this before, so he would play any teasing game with her. He doesn't even knew how to do it. He started unbutton his shirt and she started to unbutton her own. They were both doing it as quickly at possible. Levis fingers had some trouble with the buttons and he impatient ripped his shirt off and threw it onto he floor behind him before glancing down at his lover. Leaning down, he kissed her chest as he unhooked her bra. Easily he slipped it off her and looked at her naked breasts. So beautiful.  
He moved his mouth to her right nipple while massaging the other one with his hand. This caused her to moan and cry out in pleasure. He loved it. To see her like this. Flushed, weak, beautiful. He never thought he would be able to make a woman act this way.   
He pulled away to look at her. She was panting. Her face was flushed. She looked at him before giving him a soft smile that told him to continue. He took off her belt and slowly started to pull her trousers down. She lifted her butt up to help him so he could easily just slip them off.   
"Petra..." Levi whispered. "Are you sure that you want to do this? It can't be undone."  
Her warm hand cupped his cheek. "Yes Levi. I'm sure. I want this. I want you."  
They both kissed again as he pulled his own trousers down. His member was already erected and it could clearly be seen through the fabric of his boxers.  
Levi actually knew quite a lot about sex. Sure, he'd never done it himself but he had used his hand so the feeling wouldn't be completely different. And he'd also read about it. That women was very sensitive the first time since you are actually stretching them out, and Levi knew that his member wasn't the smallest. His goal in this was to keep her pleasured and not to hurt her. But maybe he couldn't escape that hurting part.  
Carefully, he slipped his hand into her underwear to touch her wet entrance. He moved two fingers up and down against her womanhood which caused her to moan and arch her back. Taking her underwear off with his free hand he slipped a finger inside her. He watched every reaction she made as he slowly moved his finger in and out. She was tight against his finger and after a few thrusts he inserted another finger and thruster them in and out of her. She moaned and grabbed onto the white bedsheets.   
When he thought she was ready for him, he pulled his fingers out and put his erected against her entrance.   
"Are you okay?" He asked her. "I'm going in, alright?"  
She looked at him and slowly nodded. She spread her legs a bit more to make it more easier for him to enter. Slowly he started to push him member inside her and it was soon all the way in. His eyes widened at the new feeling. He'd used his hand before but damn. This was new. It felt so good with her warm tight walls around him.   
Glancing down at her , he slowly started to thrust. He knew that her pain would sooner or later disappear. Her head was turned away from his and her eyes were shut. He could clearly see that she was in pain. It just him to see her like that but they both wanted this. She wanted this.   
He cupped her cheeks and turned her head so she was facing him.   
"It's all the way in." He said. "The pain will fade as I move."  
She nodded as she gave him a faint smile.   
Once again he started to gently move in and out in a slowly pace. After a few movements her cries of pain got replaced with moans of pleasure and he started to move faster. Thrusting into her, feeling her around him, it felt so good. He knew she felt good as well. She moaned his name as she held tight into the bedsheets. He could feel her get closer to her release and it caused her to thrust into her faster and harder. All the way out then slammed himself into her again.   
She then came. Her back arched as her walls tightened around him. She moaned his name out loud. He continued thrusting faster and faster until he came as well. He groaned as his seeds spilled deep into her. They both stayed in that position as they tried to catch their breaths. He then pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to her. She wrapped a arm around him and he pulled a blanket over them.   
He kissed her head and whispered;

"I'll clean this tomorrow."


	8. Another Chance

Waking up with her next to him. He didn't sleep and when he did he was a very light sleeper. Every single movement she did woke him up. He didn't mind that. She was next to him, completely naked, beautiful. She was his. All his. Nobody else's. He loved her. She loved him. They loved each other. And nothing could ever change that. Not even death.

Not.

Even.

...

Death...

There she was, leaning against a tree. Her soft cheeks was covered in her blood. Her warm hazel eyes were dead and looking into nothing but the sky. Her body was broken. Her beautiful, beautiful body was broken. Her spine was broken. He felt something heavily on his chest. It made it hard for him to catch his breath. The mission was a failure. He came too late. She was gone. It was weird. He'd seen many deaths before his eyes. Of course he god mad and sad about it. But this time. He felt lonely. She won't be there to walk into his room in the middle of the night because of some nightmare. She won't be there to hand him a cup of tea every morning. She won't be there to hug him and tell him that everything's going to be okay after every failed expeditions. She was gone. Like smoke in the air. Her smile. Her soft hands. It was al gone. There he was. Staring at her. He told himself that he needed to continue. He needed to move on. He needed to fight. He needed to live. Live for her.

__________________________

It made all sense now. The dreams he had. The feeling he had. She. She made sense now.   
They stared into each other's eyes. No one said a word or made a sound. It was all quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the small water drops that dripped from the sink.   
Then she finally said something.   
"Captain..." she whispered.   
He only shook his head.   
"Petra." He then leaned over and hugged her tight. "I found you."  
They both met for a hug. They hugged like it was the last time they would ever see each other again. He held her soaked, naked body close to his as she started cry into his shoulder. He rubbed her back up and down, slowly, to comfort her.   
He can't believe that has now a adult, in his new life, without meeting her until now. How? They've both been two missing souls, wandering around to find each other. Two half that just wanted to become a whole. When he thinks about it. It felt like forever. And maybe it was.   
He now remembered his full past. All of it. The underground, Kenny, Farlan and Isabelle. It wasn't that much different from his life now. He'd still loose everyone. He guessed that's a part of his destiny. Have a fucking miserable life. Everyone important around him would die. Wait... Would she die again? Everyone else had died. His mother, Farlan, Isabelle. Would she die? Is this why he's here? To save her? Give her another chance in this life? She can't die. He won't let her. He'll keep her alive. No matter what.   
Levi then cupped her face in his hands and before she could notice anything his lips crashed against hers again. He leaned closer and closer so he was now leaning over the edge of the bathtub. He couldn't give a fine fuck if his clothes got wet or soaked. He'd found her. After all these long fucking years of misery and loneliness. He'd found her. And he was definitely not going to let her go that easy again. She was his. No one else's, and it wouldn't change. Ever.   
Their lips moved smoothly against each other. It was nothing like any kiss before. This was magical. They both remembered everything. Their past life. Levis hand cupped her cheeks as he leaned over the tub filled with hot water. Soon they pulled away slightly to rest their foreheads against each other's. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked into hers. Her hands were placed over his, carefully caressing then. Neither of them said a word. She smiled. Her beautiful, beautiful smile, he love it so much.   
"I missed you." He put a hand on her cheek and caressed it.   
She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "I missed you too..." she whispered. "I missed you so, so much..."  
After that he helped her out of the tub, dried her body off with a towel before wrapping it around her chest. It was late and dark outside. He picked her up bridal style. She wasn't heavy and he was strong so it wasn't a problem for him. He carried her out of the bathroom and towards the couch in the living room. If she was going to live here, he'll need to buy a bed. Carefully he laid her down on the couch, and put a blanket over her as he removed towel. She gave him her warm smile before she closed her eyes. He didn't want to leave her so Levi sat down on the floor next to the couch. He started rethinking everything. He couldn't protect her in the first life. How would he be able to protect her now? What was he protecting her from? He couldn't just lock her in to make her stay away from the dangers in life. Well, what he knew so far was that her husband. He was the biggest threat so far. He almost made her kill her self.   
Glancing over his shoulder, he looked at her peacefully sleeping face. She was even beautiful when she slept. Like a princess. He turned a bit and reached a hand out to caress her cheek but stopped. He didn't want to risk waking her up.  
And that's when the night began. He usually didn't sleep so it wasn't going to become a problem. He decided that he could leave her alone for a moment and walked to the kitchen. Putting on a kettle with water he let out a sigh. He needed to get her free from her husband without harm her. Who the fuck knows what her husband will do when she says that she wants a divorce? It's not like he's going to let her go without any problems at all. It was definitely go that smoothly. This was going to take a long time.   
He poured the tea into a tea cup before walking back to the couch. He moved a chair so he could sit next to her. In case she woke up by a nightmare he didn't want her to panic because she was alone. He was going to stay by her side.   
He spent his night watching her sleep and drink his tea, wondering about life. About his past and this life. It was all odd and weird.   
But he knew.

He won't fuck this up.


	9. The Pictures

It was early morning. The sunlight lighted up the dark room. It was quiet, calm, peaceful. The calm before the storm. That's what he told himself. Sooner or later the storm will break out and things will turn into chaos. There'll be no more peacefulness, no more calm. If he fail, he'll loose her again. He'd be back into his miserable loneliness. His depression. Destiny wanted him like that, lonely and depressed. He wasn't born to be happy, to live a perfect life with a loving mother and father in a house with a little sister. Grow up and go to school to continue in collage. He was never going to do that. He never even got the chance. Now he only had one thing left, one last hope. And that hope we're sleeping on his couch. If he could keep her alive he had a chance to get a good life. He'd marry her, they'd move into a nice house, get two children that can grow up happily, go to school and collage, find love, give him grandkids. That was his chance.  
Glancing over his shoulder he looked at the sleeping red head on his couch. She was beautiful. He'd never really taken the time to get a closer look of her face, but now when he did, he realized how beautiful every part of her was. Her long eyelashes didn't even need any makeup on to be beautiful. Her pink lips, those he kissed. Her silky hair, that he washed. Her cheeks. Her everything. She was so beautiful.  
Thinking she'd like some breakfast when she wake up, he stood up and made his way to the kitchen. The fridge was almost empty, he usually didn't eat but he had some eggs and bacon in there. It is mug but it's at least something, he thought and started cooking.   
The tea shop was closed. He'd decided to take a day off to focus on Petra. Sure, she was working there as well but due to what happened the day before he wouldn't want to risk her getting stressed. He was going to take a calm day with her, maybe go to the park, visit a café, talk with her, tell her everything that had happened to him after she'd died. How much he'd missed her.   
A sound could be hard from the couch and he immediately looked over. It was only her switching position, still asleep. He wasn't used with having other people living in his apartment so every single sound she made he reacted to like a cat.   
He looked over at the watch and saw that it was pretty early and not the time to wake her up. She looked exhausted and stressed out yesterday so he gave her time to sleep and rest herself up.   
He put the bacon and eggs on a plate that he left on the kitchen counter before he started to do the dishes. It was just a plate and a glass from yesterday that was placed in the sink, but it was still too much for him and needed to get cleaned up.

After around an hour of sitting and staring at her sleeping face, he decided it was time to wake her up. If she slept longer she wouldn't be able to fall asleep later.   
Placing his hands on each shoulder her gently shook her. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him.   
"Morning." He mumbled as he looked down at her.   
"Good morning." She smiled and sat up a bit to leave a quick kiss on his lips.   
He nodded a bit and patted her head.   
"I've made you some breakfast." He sighed and shrugged "It's not really warm anymore but it's food."  
She sat up and stretched her arms, forgetting that she was butt naked underneath the blanket that fell off her chest. Her face immediately turned red and she cover her naked breast with her arms.   
A small smirk could be seen on Levis lips as he leaned closer, grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms away.   
"Petra. I've seen these before." He whispered amused.   
She must have forgotten that in their past life they did have sex. And also that he saw her naked in the bathtub.   
Deciding he'd teased her enough he let go of her arms and turned around.   
"I'll go and warm the food while you get dressed . Your clothes are on the table." He mumbled before walking into the kitchen. Greasing the plate, he opened that microwave and put it in. Then he waited. After a minute the food was ready and the machine let out a pling! sound. He opened it and grabbed the plate with now warm food on it before walking out to the living room.   
Petra was standing there, fully dressed, looking at some photos that was on the wall. Photos of him, Farlan and Isabelle. He remembered them so well, both lives. They had so much fun together. They were like siblings. Then the accident happened. The dark day that he wanted to forget so bad, but he couldn't. Even though so much he'd tried, he just couldn't. The images, the sound, it's wall all stuck in his head. In repeat, a endless loop that played over and over again. It wound never stop. Never. Like a ghost, stuck in his head for a eternity.

"Levi?"

He hadn't even realized that he'd disappeared into his thoughts. He looked at her confused. Did she say anything to him?  
She only giggled at him. What the fuck was so funny?  
"I asked you who they are." She pointed at the pictures.  
"Oh. Just my friends." He shrugged and placed the plate down on the table.   
"Now eat, I've planned a lot today."


	10. Together

Why the world was this way, he never knew. Why he was doomed to have this life, he never knew. His heart was now locked away, to save itself from the cruel world. To not get broken like a glass that falls and crashes against the floor and splits into billion pieces that'll never be able to put back together.   
But he still knew he loved her. His heart loved her. He wanted her and he needed her. He was definitely not going to let her die, he wouldn't be able to do that again. If he lost her he'd get broken again. Lost in this cruel world. Lonely, broken, scared. Scared of loving someone. Scared of life and living.   
There was so many dangerous things out there that could take his loved one away. There was countless things that could make her golden heart stop beating. And countless things he couldn't protect her from. It scared him. Sure he didn't show emotions or feeling but he still had them. Everyone has feeling and emotions, otherwise they're psychopaths.

"I'm done." He heard Petra say and snapped out of his thoughts and returned to reality.   
She was sitting at the table, giving him a warm smile with a empty plate in front of her.   
He nodded and grabbed the plate. There was no need to waste time on washing a single plate , so he just walked into the kitchen and put it in the sink. He looked at it and narrowed his eyes. Now his kitchen looked filthy. But he couldn't spend more time there, he had to spend time with Petra, so he walked back. When he walked into the living room , she was back by the pictures. He needed to take them down later, before she starts to ask too many questions.   
"We're going to your house first, to get you some of your clothes and stuff." Levi said. "Don't worry about your idiot to husband, I'll be with you. If he touches you, that'll be the last thing he does."   
Petra chuckled, not sure of it was supposed to be a joke or if he was dead serious. His expression looked the same. Bored and tired.   
"I don't think he's home." She said. " And if he is, he's probably so drunk so he won't be able to walk. "  
Levi nodded, not really knowing how to respond. Of course he was disgusted with the thought of walking in in a sweaty, drunk man on a filthy floor surrounded with empty glass bottles and cans. He wasn't sure if it was the best idea to go there. But Petra needed her stuff. He had nothing to offer her except his own clothes but it was mostly gray shirts and black jeans. Nothing more. He didn't even have brush and her hair was really messy from sleeping on the couch.

He opened his mouth to tell her how her hair looked when he got cut off by someone knocking on his door.   
"Wait here." He said and walked over to the door. He placed his hand on the handle but before he could open it someone else did. Without a warning Hange stepped into the apartment almost knocking Levi down with their tall body.   
"Oh shorty. Sorry." They chuckled as they glanced down at the raven haired male. "You were taking too long and yeah. I got bored of waiting. "  
They then looked over at Petra and their eyes widened. Levi raised a eyebrow at their reaction. Did they remember her? Did they remember their past life just like him and Petra? He didn't know.   
"Levi..." they whispered. "You've gotten yourself a girlfriend!?"

Well he couldn't really deny that. They had made out in the bathtub yesterday. And also had sex in their past life. He glanced over at Petra that was blushing red.   
"Yeah." He shrugged and walked over to Petra. He put his hand on her hips and pulled her closer. "I have."  
Petra looked up at Levi with a faint smile on her lips. Her hands , shyly made their way to his chest. Levi looked down at her then back over at Hange that just stared at them. He couldn't tell if they were happy or not. Hange have been complaining for a really long time that Levi's getting old and still single. Sure he'd had a lot of one night stands since when he'd decided to go out to the pub with his friends. He didn't really get drunk, but he still somehow ended up in some random girl's bed. He wasn't complaining but he wasn't happy with living like that. He felt like his mother. He was also worried that one day he'll accidentally make a girl pregnant with his kid. That would be awful. Not that he didn't want a kid. He didn't want it with the wrong person. Petra was definitely not the wrong person. He'd wondered before how she would be as a mother. She was kind, caring , loving. A perfect mother.  
"Wait!" Hange snatched him out of his thoughts. "Are you two married?!"  
"What the fuck are you talking about shitty glasses?" He glared at them. "Of course were not ma--" he then realized why she'd asked that question. Petras rings. She was still married to someone else and here he stood like an idiot claiming her as his.   
He cleared his throat and looked at Petra. "No. We're not married. But she is."   
"What? She is? But not to you? And you're together?" Hange tried to process everything they'd said but couldn't.  
Levi sighed, he didn't have time to explain everything. He didn't know if Petra wanted him to anyways. He glanced over at the brunette.   
"Long story." He muttered. "And we don't have time for that."  
They really needed to do the stuff Levi had planned. Sure, Hange could help them but yeah. It's Hange.   
"So what are you two going to do then? That's sooo important." Hange sighed.   
"Something that's none of your business." Levi muttered in responded.   
Hange sighed and nodded.   
"Fine. I'll just leave you two to do it then..." They said before they slowly started to walk towards the door with sad steps. Typical Hange. Doing the 'I'm gonna walk painfully slowly towards the door so you'll feel bad and change your mind' move. Levi rolled his eyes and sighed. He hated when they did that. It annoyed him so much.   
"Fine." Levi muttered and they immediately turned their head to look at him with a goofy and grin.   
"Just don't make me regret it later." He added.  
"You won't shorty!" They almost jumped of excitement then suddenly gasped. "Oh! I haven't introduced myself! The name's Hange. Hange Zoë. " they held their hand out for Petra.   
Petra looked up at the taller brunette and smiled. Of course Petra remembered Hange, but she couldn't just say that. Instead she just acted with it and shook Hange's hand. "My name is Petra Ral. Nice to meet you."  
Levi looked at the clock on the wall. They really needed to go if they were going to have time for everything he'd planned.

This was going to be a long day.


	11. Haunted House

They were sitting in Levis car, driving towards Petras house. It was death quiet. All that could be heard was the cars motor. In the beginning Hange had asked Petra billions of questions. So many that Levi had felt to just turn on his feast and strangle them. But he only remained silent. Now the awkward silence had talked over. Levi couldn't really talk about their past life with Petra since Hange was there. They couldn't talk about Petras relationship since then Hange would want a explanation, and he definitely had no time for that. Now what he needed to do was to drive to Petra's house. Beat her husband if he is there, while she packs her bag with clothes and stuff that could become useful. The plan was simple , easy. What could possible go wrong? Hopefully nothing if shitty glasses doesn't fuck things up.  
He glanced over his shoulder to look at the brunette that sat in the back, looking through the window. Sometimes he actually wondered what kind of weird shit was going through their head. What could make them the way they were now. And most important, why didn't he remember his past when he was with them. How come Petra brung his memories back and not Hange or anyone else? And why just him and Petra? Why didn't Hange remember, or anyone else of his friends? He sighed. All these thoughts fucked his mind up. Giving him a headache, and that was the last thing he needed right now.

Driving up on a street, Petra suddenly stopped him. "It's here." She pointed at a nice looking yellow house. It was a really nice neighborhood, rich, clean, peaceful. He hated it. It was here every perfect family lived. With their god damn life without any fucking trouble. Just eat, sleep and breath without any problems at all. He hated all those people, but not Petra. Because she want perfect, she didn't have a perfect life. Abused, raped, horrible things. Horrible thing that he'll now protect her from.   
Levi nodded and opened the car door before stepping out. He looked around to see how many cars were parked there, that showed how many people who is close to the house and could see or hear things if a fight broke out.   
Luckily there wasn't many. Only two further down the street and there was no way they could hear them.   
He then turned around and looked at the house. Seemed empty. No car was there, no lamp was turned on. He was sure it was empty.   
Petra got out of the car, and Hange was just about to exit too when Levi stopped her. "No." he looked at them. "Stay in the car and guard. Call me if her husband is coming or if a car is coming this way and stops."  
Hange pouted. "But that's bori--"  
"Do it." Levi cut them off as he glared at them . "You wanted to come with us, then you have to do something. You're guarding."  
They sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, what ever. Grumpy cat."  
Levi just turned around to Petra without saying anything else to the grumpy brunette in the car.   
"You got any keys?" He asked. He didn't want to break into the house, so he was hoping for the best.   
"Yeah." She nodded and reached a hand into her bag and grabbed a key to the house before they walked up to the door and she unlocked it.   
It was quiet inside. Not a sound could be heard, like a abounded house. "Take me to your room." Levi said and kissed her cheek to comfort her. The house was dark and quiet, he could see that some of the wallpaper had been ripped by nails, like someone had held onto the wall for their life. The floor was covered in shattered glass bottles and some sticky liquid that had dried. Tch. Fucking disgusting. The smell of alcohol was strong, so strong it gave him a headache.   
Petra nodded and started to walk up the stairs that looked like they were going to break and fall any second now. He glanced down at the steps as he followed her to the worse looking second floor. The curtains were covering the windows and it was heavy to breath in there. Petras eyes were wide open as they walked down the small hallway towards a door. He didn't judge her. If he was in her shoes he would be traumatized as well. In a attempt to comfort her, he grabbed her hand. She immediately held a hard grip around his hand and he pulled her closer. Her free hand then slowly opened the door, revealing the horrifying bedroom. Sure he had heard her stories about her so called husband but definitely didn't expect this. The room was dark, dirty, the smell of sex, sweat and blood made it hard for him to breath and he just wanted to throw up. Dust, dirty clothes and condoms covered the floor. The sheets were dirty, covered in stains of blood and other messy shit.   
Petra immediately looked away and covered her mouth and nose with her hand. Quickly, Levi pulled her into a hug as he stared into the room, he was in shock. How could this even be possible? How can a person be so fucking sick in the head? How?   
His hand stroke the back of her head as she buried her face into his chest. Minutes passed as they just stayed like that. Levi trying to comfort while processing everything.  
He never thought it would be this bad. The blood stains on the bed definitely worried him but he wouldn't ask about them. He didn't want to risk triggering a bad memory. They needed to get this over with, that means they wouldn't have time for her to have a mental breakdown. He then sighed. "Let's get this done so we could leave as quickly as possible." She nodded.   
He slowly led her into the disgusting room and up towards the closet. He was just about to open it when the bedroom door slammed shut behind them and a dark, unfamiliar voice could be heard. 

"You fucking cheater."


	12. The man

He noticed how tense her body was. Like someone was pointing a gun at her head, telling her not to move. And that's when he knew that behind them, stood her husband.   
Slowly turning around Levi glared at the male that stared at them like maniac. In his hand was a glass bottle and Levi knew that he needed to be careful and not take any risks.  
"You fucking bitch!" The man yelled again. "Look at me when I'm fucking talking to you!"  
"Oi! Brat. Don't talk to her like that."  
"And who the fuck are you."  
"I'm from the police. I'm here to help her. I know what you've done to her." He lied. "We were just going to have a investigation to see. But I guess we got lucky, you're here. We can just arrest you at the moment." He picked his phone up.   
"Lies! You don't even wear a uniform."  
"Ever heard of something called civilian polices?"   
He then could see how panic started to run through the mans veins. Quickly he raised the bottle and ran to attack Levi.   
Without any problems Levi dodged the attack and knocked the man to the ground.   
"Miss Ral. Please go and wait in the car." He said as he grabbed the handcuffs that was on the bed. "Good thing you got these. They're very handy right now." He said and put them on the man's hands behind his back.   
Petra quickly ran outside.   
Since Levis uncle had been arrested many times he knew exactly what to say.   
"You have the rights to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"   
The man muttered a few things that sounded just like drunk gibberish.   
Levi picked up his phone and texted Hange.   
'Call 911' he send before letting out a sigh. "Well now we just have to wait patiently, how about we have a small talk you and I? Huh? How does that sound?"   
"Fuck off..."  
"You know. You had it all. A nice house. A perfect wife. Maybe you could have gotten a family as well. But guess what. You ruined it." Levi couldn't help but laugh a bit. "You had it all. You had everything perfect. And you fucking ruined it!"  
Then all sudden the man got up and threw his body into Levis. He wasn't expecting that and he definitely wasn't ready and able to protect himself before it was too late. They both fell onto the floor and the man landed on Levis knee. He was heavy, so heavy. He groaned in pain, it hurt so bad, but Levi quickly pushed him up and attached him. He grabbed his hair and slammed his face down to the floor. Levi was stronger, so stronger. Now he was pissed. This fucking creep. He had treated Petra that way. The room was disgusting that he'd kept her in. What he'd done to her was disgusting.   
But the man seemed to stoped struggling around. What was up with him? One second he was trying to kill Levi, the other he was completely calm. Maybe he was restoring his straight? Levi didn't take any risk this time as he continued to hold him down by the strong grip of the man's hair.   
"What the fuck was that about?" Levi muttered. "You think you can fucking escape? Think again shitty head. You're not going anywhere but jail."  
Levi opened his mouth to say something else but he quickly got cut off by the sound of sirens from the police cars. It was over. He'd won.

\----------

He'd won. She was free. He'd saved her. He finally did it. He finally saved her. Returning to the car, he watched the police men take care of the man. When Levi got outside Petra immediately ran into his arms. Her scent filled his breaths as he stroke her strawberry blonde hair , begging this moment to last forever. He couldn't care less about his hurting knee. He couldn't care less about the drunk man that got dragged into the police car. It was just them.  
"You're free Petra..." he whispered before glancing over at the car. Hange stared at them in shock. He wouldn't judge them. They only knew that they were going to pick up some of Petras stuff, not get the police involved.   
"Do you think you can go inside to get your clothes or do you need me to go with you?" He asked.   
"No I'm fine. I'll be back in a moment." She nodded and kissed him softly. He once again stroke her hair as he kissed back. Soon she was back into the house and Levi sighed softly. It's been a long day and it had just started. Deciding that he had some explaining to do , Levi sat down inside the car on the passenger seat.   
"What the fuck did you do shorty?" Hange stared at him. "Who the fuck is that guy?!"  
Levi groaned. "Stop being so fucking loud shitty glasses. I kicked his ass. Really hard. And he's Petra's abusive ex husband." He explained. "You should have gone in and seen it as well. That place was a human hell."   
Hange's eyes widened. He guessed it was a lot to take in.   
"So how long have you two been a thing?..." they asked after a moment.   
"Well. It really complicated. We've met before but I didn't recognize her at first. We've been 'together' for two days now. But I've known her for a really long time. And I've loved her all of that time. "  
"What? How couldn't you recognize her if you love her? When did you meet and why haven't you told me about it? You tell me everything Levi!"  
"Hange please calm down. It really hard to explain. You won't understand or believe me. Plus. It takes too much time. "  
"You really think I wouldn't believe you after this? A man just got arrested. I think this is a serious..." Hange said and they got a point. Levi wouldn't lie or make something up to mess with them after a event like this. But he couldn't just tell her about their past. What if it fucked their mind up if he tried to force the memories into their brain? He definitely wouldn't risk that. Sure they were annoying most of the time but they were still his best friend since diapers. And he had to admit. That some where deep, really, really deep in his heart he cared about them a lot. But he wouldn't show it since they were going to tease him for it for a eternity.   
"Hange..." he sighed. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you. Not yet. I have to wait until I know that you're fully ready."  
Hange nodded. "Don't worry shorty. I understand."  
He had no idea how they could be that understanding after a situation like this.   
"Thank you." He then said before seeing Petra walk out. He got out of the car and walked over to her.   
"Are you okay?" He asked, knowing that walking back in there could have been very triggering.   
"No. I'm fine. I've got my stuff." Petra nodded at a backpack what she held in her hand.   
"Alright. Let's head back then."  
After those words they both headed into the car and drove away. Leaving the prison Petra was kept in behind them, know that she was now free.

Petra was free.


	13. Good Morning

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months. The raven haired male stared up at the ceiling as he sighed to himself. All that could be heard was the slight snores that came from the sleeping woman next to him. The most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He'd saved her and she was now his. Slowly he turned around to pull her sleeping body to his. Her soft back met his warm chest as they turned into a spooning position. He knew she loved that, and that simply made him love it. That was what couples did, right? Spooning? 

His warm breath tickled her neck and a sleepy smile got onto her lips as she sighed softly. Definitely her favorite way to wake up to. He knew that as well. His lips met the skin of her nape as he gently kissed it. 

"Awake?" He asked under his breath. 

In respond she shook her head and let out a slight moan. Such a morning person, he thought as he pulled her body even closer. 

"I guess I'll have to wake you up then." He smirked and placed his hand on her sides.

Fingers poking, dancing over her skin caused the smaller woman to squeal out and struggle against his grip of her. He loved this. His favorite thing to wake up to. Her sweet laughs was music to his ears and her smile was better than any art in the entire universe. She was perfect. Nothing could ever top that. She had his hart in her hands, and she held it tightly. Making sure she will never drop it. Holding it safe. Even safer than her own heart.

"Okay!! I'm awake!!" He heard her squeal and he slowly stopped. Panting heavily she turned to face him with a death glare. He just looked at her with a confused look, pretending to not understand what she was mad about.   
Not a lot of people knew but the short raven haired male was actually ticklish himself. Petra knew where. Under his knee. And that's where she placed her hand.

"Oh fuck no!" He quickly rolled of the bed before even giving her a second to tickle him. A loud noise was made as his small heavy body hit the floor and Petra burst into laughter.

With a glare he peaked up at the laughing woman and his face immediately softened. He couldn't be mad at her no matter what. Her laughter filled his heart with joy and he didn't know what to feel about it.

"Let's just go and get breakfast." He said as he stood up but before he even knew what happened, she pulled him down onto the bed and started to kiss his neck. Her hands moved slowly down his chest with only the tip of her nails touching his skin. Oh how he loved that feeling. His chest rose as he quickly took in a sharp breath. She really knew how to turn him on. In fact she knew everything about his body. Where he was ticklish, his weak spots, everything. She loved it that way. He was already under her spell and she already knew it.

_____________________________

They both laid there out of breath covered in sweat and new hickeys. It was scary what she could do to him. He was so weak for her.   
He stared up at the ceiling when she started giggling. What was so damn funny? He looked over at her with a questioning look but only got a kiss in reply. He closed his eyes and kissed back softly before she pulled away.

"I'm sorry but I'm not feeling for a round two this morning. " She grinned as she stoke some hair of his face.   
He looked at her with a chuckle.

"I wasn't expecting that from you either way." He replied with a smirk which caused her to blush madly.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" She asked as she sat up leaning on her elbows.

He didn't even reply, he only shrugged with that silly smirk on his face and got up out of bed to get dressed. 

"You shitty tease," Petra said before sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'm sorry babe," he started with a silly, teasing voice. "But the tea isn't selling itself. I better get the store open." 

And with that, he left her there in the bed. She watched him leave out of the door and she couldn't help but laugh and shake her head at him. He'd definitely saved her, a year ago she wouldn't lay in a warm bed, watch her lover leave the room with a silly face and voice, making her laugh. She was happy, he was happy, they were happy. 

Soon she were up and out of bed. She were standing in the kitchen making breakfast. A cup of tea and a piece of toast, she didn't eat so much but enough so she could stand the day. She didn't have a job yet, Levi didn't let her apply for one yet until he made sure that her health, both mentally and physically, were good enough for that, but sometimes he could agree with letting her work in the store.

She was just about to add suggar in her tea as she felt all sudden like her stomach were turning inside out, then the taste of vomit filler her mouth. She had no time to run to the bathroom as she just leaned over the sink and threw up. The nasty smell filled the room and made her a bit dizzy. She really hated throwing up, it reminded her of her past. Of her husband. Of everything. The dark room he'd locked her in. The smell that were in it, the smell of vomit and blood.

Slowly she took a few steps back, before everything went black and her unconscious body fell to the kitchen floor.


	14. Sleep

Dark. Everything was so dark. Yet, warm and comfortable. It felt like a soft bed with silky blankets and millions of perfectly soft pillows. Sleeping. It felt like sleeping on the best bed ever. Nothing bothered. Silence. Peace. In peace she laid there. I'm the perfect bed surrounded by perfectly soft pillows and silky blankets. Would she ever wake up? She didn't want to. She wanted to sleep forever. Yet. Something was missing. The warm body beside her wasn't there. His soft skin and gentle hands wasn't touching her. She was all alone.

All suddenly the bed wasn't that comfortable anymore. The warmth suddenly turned into a cold winter storm, and she was in the middle of it. Laying there in the middle of the snow, not able to move a finger. The hard wind hitting her cheeks with the small snowflakes the felt like billions of needles.   
She wanted to wake up, she wanted t get out of the snow. She wanted to run out of there, run inside into her lovers warm loving arms. She wanted to feel him, to touch him . She wanted to hear him, kiss him , love him. She needed to wake up, but the ice cold darkness kept her there in the hell hole. She screamed, she cried, she prayed but nothing changed. She couldn't move. Completely frozen. 

Frozen in the darkness...

_______________________________________

After a few hours of making tea, taking care of customers and cleaning, the raven haired male decided to take a small break from all that and make his lover a cup of her favorite tea as a apology for the teasing morning. He was a bit confused why she hasn't walked downstairs and joined him yet like she usually did. Maybe she was just lazy or tired.

"Petra." He called as he walked up the stairs. "I've got you some tea. Where are you?" He asked without getting a reply.

It was all quiet. Too quiet. No sound of the radio that she used to dance to every time she was making breakfast. No sound coming from the same old TV talkshow she used to watch while eating. Not even sounds of her footsteps. 

"Hey if this is some sort of revenge then it's not funny." He now started to get worried as he looked around only to find an empty living room. He continued going before peaking into the kitchen.

"Pet--"

He stopped with wide eyes as he found her on the kitchen floor and he immediately just dropped the cup, letting it break against the hard ground before running up to her unconscious body.

"No.. no no no...." He whispered to himself as picked her up in his arms before checking her pulse. She was alive. Her heart was beating normal but she was still sweating and burning up. A fever. A really bad one. Standing up, he lifted her up still in his arms before he slowly headed into the small living room. Taking one step at the time, carefully so he wouldn't drop her or hurt her in any way.

"It's okay princess. You'll be fine, I promise you that." He spoke as he loosened his cravat, taking it off to wipe her sweaty, burning forehead. "Just hold on... It's just a little fever and you'll survive."

What happened? He was gone for a while? How long had she just been laying there on the floor? She was clearly having a high fever and he didn't know how to fix it. All he could do was sit on his knees next to the couch holding her burning hand in his. Begging to god that she would open her eyes once again. That she would be fine. Cursing at himself for not knowing what to do, he rested his forehead on top of her hand. His thoughts all circling around her, his love, his life, his everything. It all was hers. Without her he would go back to being that empty working soul. Day in and day our just work work and work. No stop. No break. He wouldn't be alive. He lived for her. She was his beating heart that pumped warm blood out though his body. That made him feel warm, safe. That made him feel like his home. 

He was just about stand up to call an ambulance when her hand moved and reached out for him. Now he froze. It felt like his heart just stopped for a split second before he turned to look at her. She was awake. She was conscious and reaching for him. She wanted him to stay next to her. Without hesitation, he sat down next to her, holding her hand tight in both of his. His eyes never left her as she slowly opened her amber eyes.

"Don't go..." She whispered. "Don't leave me...''

"Don't worry princess," looking into her eye, he kissed the top of her hand. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

With a weak smile she started to close her eyes again to rest only to soon drift away into slumber. Sitting in silence, he sat there, looking at the faded scars on her arm. They had slowly but steady faded and now were only visible if you looked at a close distance. Slowly he touched them with the top of his fingertips, feeling how they stood out from her perfectly smooth skin. What a shame. Such perfect arms, ruined by some idiot man. He clicked his tongue and just sat there, lost in his thoughts.

Minutes turned to hours and after a while he decided to take a bit care of her. He got up from the floor and slowly put her hand on her stomach before he continued to move on to the kitchen. There he filled a glass with cold water before he got a small towel. He couldn't just sit around like an idiot praying for stuff to get better. He needed to do something, he needed to help her. Carefully he dipped the towel into some cold water before he took the towel, the glass and a pair of painkillers and headed back to the ill woman to take care of her. 

"You'll be fine Petra," he whispered as he placed down the wet cloth on her forehead. " It's just a fever..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Now I've re-uploaded the chapters that's out so far here! I've improved me writing if you, for an example, look at the first chapter and compare it to the latest. I'm not I'm far away from a decent writer but at least I'm enjoying writing, and I really hope that you guys are enjoying the things that I write even if it's shit, hehe.


	15. Sickness

Sitting next to the couch, his back leaning against it, he sat there and stared at the wall,waiting on her to wake up. A couple of hours had past and her fever was already going  down. He'd cleaned up the mess he'd made in the kitchen, made dinner for both of them, a warm soup that would be easy for her to swallow,  in case she would wake up anytime soon. He knew that if she woke up she probably wouldn't be so hungry but he could always try to force some into the woman. Some soup wouldn't be that hard to make her drink. 

A soft, familiar hand touched his shoulder, and slowly he lifted his cold one and placed it on top of hers. He felt relived as her slender fingers tightened of her shirt, it meant that she was awake. 

"Cuddle me..." her smooth weak voice could be heard from behind him. Her hand pulled on his shirt.

"You're sick..." he replied without turning his head. Sure, he was tired. Sure, he wanted to cuddle her more than ever until he fell asleep , but she had a fever and he hated being sick. There was nothing worse than that. Staying in bed and being useless. Then he turned his head around and looked at her. "And you should eat."

"I'm fin--" 

"I found you passed put on the kitchen floor." He cut her off. "You're not ''fine'', so cut the bullshit." 

Getting up from the floor, he clicked his tongue and headed toward the kitchen. He didn't know why he all suddenly got pissed. Maybe it was the worrying thought of loosing her that drove him so crazy that he didn't know how to react. All he wanted was her to be fine. Even if it was a fever her couldn't help but worry too much about it. He'd lost her once, he damn right wasn't going to lose her again. She would survive. She would live. 

Glancing over is shoulder he could see her laying there on the couch, but her face didn't look like it usually did. She looked worried and like she felt guilt. That look was like an arrow that hit him straight through his heart and made him feel the exact same thing. Sorrow and guilt. He quickly grabbed a bowl with soup before he mad his way back to the couch where she was laying. Her eyes met his as he kneeled down in front of her but they both remained silent, like they both had something they wanted to say but just couldn't find the right words. 

He wanted to find the right words. He wanted to speak and say something. He wanted to apologize and just tell her how much he loved her but he couldn't just find the right words to do so. All he was left with was a empty mouth and just staring at her in silence. The same goes for her.  She just sat there in silence, speechless. Biting her tongue, she looked down at the bowl and carefully took it out of his hands. Her fingers slightly brushed against his as she did. She moved the bowl to her mouth and took a long sip of the soup. His face softened a bit as she did, relieved that she got some food into her. It was easier than he thought it would be. Leaning closer to her, he placed a gentle kiss on her warm forehead. 

"Thank you..." he finally broke the silence. "Just thank you for staying alive for me."

A soft smile made it onto her lips as she gave him a nod. She would never leave him, and a dumb fever would defiantly not take her away from him. She was there, they were there together. 

And nothing would ever tear them appart.

__________________________________________________________________

A few days passed and Petra's fever had started to pass away pretty fast but yet she had some trouble every now and then. She could just wake up only to rush to the bathroom to throw up whatever she ate the day before. Of course this had him worried and he kept on telling her to go and see a doctor but she refused. Her defense was 'That it would soon be over and that she had everything under control and it was nothing to worry about.' Of course he wanted to trust her. Of course he wanted what she said to be true, but he couldn't help but worry. The fever was gone, it just disappeared the day after he found her on the floor yet she did throw up every now and then. It wasn't just something humans did. It was definitely something wrong, but he had to keep his worry inside as he knew that Petra would only be annoyed with him repeating that he wanted her to see a doctor. She would say that he didn't trust her or that he thought she was weak, and of course he fell for that.

It was early morning as they were both sleeping, Petra in Levis arms in a spooning position, when Petra all suddenly rushed out of bed towards the bathroom. The sudden movement woke the male up as well and he frowned.   
That's when he'd had enough. She wasn't feeling well and standing around watching her throw up wasn't going to make anything better. Only worse.  She needed to see a doctor.   
Getting out of bed he approached the bathroom.   
"Petra..." he sighed then frowned and the sudden smell of vomit.   
He hated that smell. He'd always had, but now he had to put it aside only to focus on her.   
"You need to see a doc--"  
"I'm fine Levi.." She immedetly cut him off, already knowing what he was going to say.  "I'm fine and everything is under control.  Please trust me."  
"I'd love to trust you but I can't help but worry."   
"Stop that." She sighed. "I'm fine."  
"You're obviously not if you're spending fifty percent of the day in the bathroom throwing up whatever you've eaten!"   
She only stood up and reached for her make-up bag. She didn't say anything or even look at him. She only started to pick random stuff up.   
"Petra listen to me! I'm only worried about you!" Now he started to grow a bit irritated by her attitude. "Stop ignoring me Petra Ral.''  
No respond.   
"Fine. If you're going to be like that I might as well leave." He muttered but before he turned around she shoved something up his face with a glare on hers.   
It took him a few second to focus in on the thing she was holding but when he did he really got shocked. 

A pregnancy test. 

 

 

It was positive.


	16. Warmth

He couldn't believe it... 

Was she pregnant? That's why she wouldn't tell him. That's why she refused to tell him what was wrong? Did she know this the whole time? How long has she known? How long did she keep this secret? Why?   
Maybe it wasn't his child? Maybe that's why she didn't tell her what was wrong. All he could do was stare at her.

"Well I wanted to do a cute video like you see on YouTube how the woman gives the man a Christmas gift with like a cute baby sock but now you ruined it." The female finally broke the silence with a pout as she crossed her arms. So that was the reason. It was his child. No. Their child. "Don't you think you owe me an apology?"

"I fucking hate you," Levi finally said as he lifted his lover up in the air holding her by her waist. "I fucking love you."

He pulled her closer as he pressed his lips to hers. It felt wonderful. Better than ever. She was healthy and not dying a slow harsh death caused by a sickness that he once feared. She was completely fine. She and the baby. The baby. Oh, the baby...

...

Oh, shit the baby.

Once that thought had entered his head the raven-haired male quickly pulled away. "How the fuck am I supposed to afford it? The baby? Look at his apartment. We barely had room for a bed!" Great now the anxiety kicked in. How was he supposed to be a good father if he never had one, to begin with? He didn't know how to raise a child or take care of a baby and he was definitely not getting close to any sort of diaper. Oh god, he was definitely not going to be a good father.   
The anxious thought filled his head, bumping into each other, causing chaos and mayhem making everything worse and worse until a pair of soft warm familiar hands cupped his cheeks, calming him down. He leaned into her touch as he looked into her amber eyes.

"We'll be fine," Petra said with that soft voice of hers. That voice could make any situation seem like heaven to him. She could calm him down in any situations with just that calm voice and those soft warm hands against his cold cheeks. He loved that about her. How home and safe he felt whenever she was around to calm him down. Before she came into his life he would have never guessed how meaningless he would have been. Working day in and day out. Doing nothing but work and work and work. Nothing. She changed everything. She brought light and happiness that he'd never thought was real. Or possible for him to experience. She brought joy and love for him to feel. He loved her. She was his. Only his. He wasn't going to let her go this time. Not in this life. Not in any life in the future. He was going to be hers forever. He would dedicate his life to her no matter what...

...and his child.

"I'll get an extra job." He suggested as he looked at her. " I'll try to sell the apartment and we could possibly find a new house with some extra room for the baby to grow up in. How does that sound?"

"I'll get one too." She nodded. "I'll work as much as my body chooses to let me."

She possibly didn't state that as good as she thought since it obviously had upset Levi. He stared down at him with strict eyes as placed his hands on her waist. 

"You'll work so it's healthy for you and your baby--"

"Our."

"What?"

"It's our baby. Not mine. We're in this together."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Playfully the raven-haired rolled his eyes before he returned to his serious state. " My point is you'll work as long as you're healthy. I don't want to see you one more time collapsed on the floor. "

"I won't promise anything." The pregnant woman giggled.

"Correct that."

"Okay fine." The woman finally gave in. "I'll stay healthy. I promise. "

"Geez, I don't understand why I'd have to force that on you, idiot. " stated the male as he poked the female between her eyebrows that made her laugh. 

Oh her laughter. He loved it because he knew she was happy when she laughed. He knew she was safe unharmed when she laughed. Her laughter made him feel safe as well. Safe with her in their home. It made it feel like there was nothing to worry about. That nothing would tear them apart and break them. They were made for each other and would stay with each other. He grabbed her hand and pulled her body into a warm hug. His strong arms now softly wrapped around her tiny female body as his face lowered to her shoulder. 

''We'll be fine...'' he whispered.

oOo

A few days passed and the couple was now searching a job so they could earn enough money for a new home in time. The plan was simple. Get two different jobs, work as much as they could, earn money then move out. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Sure they would be a lot busier than before but it didn't have to be something bad. They had too much spare time on their hands anyways so this wouldn't be a problem. In fact, it would only make everything better. They would earn more money. It would be more exciting to see each other when the day was done as well as the weekends. Petra would have something to do as well. She wouldn't sit along and do nothing all day. Sure they would both have to take care of the tea shop but they could still have another job outside and work half the day in their shop and then the rest of the day at their new jobs. A hard work but it would definitely pay off. 

They were going to start a new life. In a new house, with their child. 

_____[A/N]_____

Thank you for being patient. I'm feeling way better right now and I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. Hopefully, I'll have a few readers left.  
I'd also like to add that this is the second last chapter. The next one will be the finale. Sad but true. I want this story to end, I dont want this to be a non-updated one to stand and rot.  
And I also want it to end on a good note. And I dont have many chances to end it.   
Hopefully, you guys understand.  
And I'll, of course, continue to write some rivetra stories.   
I actually have a new one in mind.

C'ya in the next chapter!


End file.
